evergreenacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhaleh Ahmadi
Zhaleh Ahmadi is an Evergreen student from Afghanistan. (Played by '''Shadyluv')'' Biography Zhaleh was born and raised in Afghanistan where she currently lives. Like her parent’s she’s never been religious since it has always been her parent’s belief that no good can come from the world they live in since all hope has been stripped from them by the Soviet Russians. Due to her parents being raised during the Soviet-Afghan War in the 70s and 80s, her parents have formed an enormous distrust for the Russians. Especially since now they’ve taken over the entire Middle East. Zhaleh has grown up with this enormous distrust while also being significantly educated on the works of the Russians. As Zhaleh got into her teenage years, she grew out of being the modest little girl she was known to be. When she was fourteen her parents received a knock on their door from a gentleman who’d asked her parents if it would be okay with them to ask Zhaleh to be apart of their resistance against the SRSIA. As it was okay with her parents, it was okay with Zhaleh, and quite the excitement for her. For the resistance she was the perfect face of disguise, a young, simple faced, teenage girl who no one would normally suspect. To Zhaleh’s naivety, her immediate thought was that she would be joining some secret army. Though, they did teach her to become skilled with a gun and with knives and to march, the resistance’s plan for her were much different than she expected. Zhaleh spent the next two years seducing SRSIA soldiers only for them to be greeted with a bullet before they even realized what hit them. She did this by leading them away from their posts in secrecy making them think they’d get make-out session, but usually they’d run into another resistance member who’d yell at the two for not being allowed in that area and as Zhaleh and the soldier would leave, the resistance member would shoot the soldier the back. The soldier would then be stripped and buried so no one could properly identify the man if uncovered. Zhaleh grew to enjoy working with the resistance as she was helping her country and they respected her boundaries as she was still young, and the youngest of the group. While she was on a mission, she had eyes on her at all times to make sure nothing got out of hand, and while she was trained and carried a gun, she was never allowed to kill a man unless the situation was dire, which it was in only one case. Zhaleh remains humble about her work in the resistance, making sure her co-members are credited just as much as she is. However, in order to keep the secrecy, she’s not allowed to speak of the resistance in her community. Appearance *Brown, caramel-y complexion (unlike that pic bc google search sucks with diversity) *5’4” *Flat-chested *Relatively thin *Plain, simple face Personality Personality Type: ISFJ Zhaleh is known for her kind and humble ways. She’s naturally social like this and constantly wishes to see the best in the world. However, she remains down to earth no matter what. She has a natural sensitivity to people while also recognizing who the monsters are in her life. Zhaleh will stop at nothing to make sure her loved ones are safe and protected. Also, ever since she was a young girl she’s want to help the world, but always remained a little too shy. She’s always been a hard worker and a perfectionist throughout her life. She likes to see things done right, which usually means her way, otherwise being driven a bit crazy about it. Though, she usually prefers not to speak up about it and instead will silently disagree with others unless in extreme circumstances. Throughout her more recent years, Zhaleh has developed a unique sense of confidence and determination. She’s been well educated throughout her whole life and as she has furthered into her teenage years she’s come to take a stand against anything she disbelieves in. With this, she’s acquired an amazing ability to publicly speak, persuade, and even manipulate. Strengths *Supportive and reliable *Observant *Loyal *Hardworking *Practical and down to earth *Public speaker *Persuasion and manipulation *Skilled with hand guns and knives *Great with teamwork Weaknesses *Humble *Represses her feelings *Overworks *Sometimes too altruistic *Perfectionist *Can’t always stick up for herself *She’s not a quick thinker *Overly analytical Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Monroe